Great Revival
The Great Revival '''(also known as the '''Great Uprising) refers to a period of time ranging from late 2018 to approximately 2047 marked by a series of massive spiritual awakenings and revival worldwide spread over the course of several years. During this time, Christianity abruptly exploded across the Western world, sparking a massive worldwide revival throughout the Federation, various countries in the European Union, and New America, with the Great Uprising being particularly strongest in New America and the European Union. As the Great Uprising progressed, there was a massive explosion in Christian evangelism efforts, especially in countries formerly occupied by either the Democratic Empire of Korea or the Islamic State of New Palestine, in addition to countries like China, Indonesia, Thailand, Vietnam, Italy, France, Bulgaria, Bosnia, and Greece. By the year 2026, there were massive spiritual revivals occurring throughout both the East and the West. By early 2030, churches had sprung up throughout the Far East and Europe. In 2047, the Great Uprising gave way to the Humanist Revolution, a "secular counter" to the Christian revivals happening across the globe. Background "And many false prophets shall arise, and shall lead many astray. And because iniquity shall be multiplied, the love of the many shall wax cold. But he that endureth to the end, the same shall be saved. And this gospel of the kingdom shall be preached in the whole world for a testimony unto all the nations; and then shall the end come." - Matthew 24:11-14 (ASV) False teachers and false apostles started to appear in the early months of 2018: people who claimed to speak in the name of the God of the Christian Bible, yet were false. There was also a huge increase in the number of people joining cults like Raven and various other heretical religious sects. As time went on, millions of people, in what could only be described as a miracle of God, millions of Christians were moved to reach out and speak against these false teachers and spread the true Gospel of Jesus Christ to all of New America and beyond. This soon led to a series of revivals and awakenings that many would come to remember as the Great Uprising. Timeline of events *Mid-2018= February 2018 Religious Riots; in response to a Oneness Pentacostal Street Preacher spreading Christianity at the St. Louis University of Missouri and the surrounding vicinity, Ellie Cohen, Nikolai Kalinin, Emmett Mack, Vince Crosby, Derek Westbrook, and various other people gathered up a crowd of people and spoke against Oneness Pentacostalism. The situation suddenly escalated into a full-blown riot, and eventually a fistfight, when the street preacher persisted in his preaching, and it got so bad that police had to get involved. Thankfully, nobody was severely injured. However, the incident led to a series of massive revivals across America. *2018-2020= Massive evangelical efforts break out across New America, Canada, and various member countries of the European Union. *2023-2027= A "spiritual dicontentment" grips citizens of the United Kingdom, the Federation Russia, China, and other countries worldwide, sparking a worldwide evangelism "explosion" across multiple countries within the course of four years. *2030-A Christian "revolution" occurs in the Orthodox Federation of Russia. *2032= A massive revival occurs, starting in Vietnam and spreading to Korea, China, Japan, and other countries in Asia and Europe, with millions receiving Jesus Christ as their Lord and their personal Savior. *2033-2045= Christian missionaries take to previously unexplored territories across the globe to bring the Gospel of Jesus Christ to unreached peoples that were previously deemed "inaccessible". *2046-Onwards= The Great Uprising gives way to the Humanist Revolution, a secular "revolution" of sorts to counter the Christian movement. Category:History-changing events